


Missing Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has some time off and is missing Steve</p><p>1_million_words Wednesday Image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

Catherine walked along the pristine beach, needing a break. Her search wasn't turning up anything and she was getting discouraged. The beach reminded her of Steve and how much she missed him. Skyping with him wasn't the same. Seeing without being able to touch was all the harder. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hand in hers as she waded through the warm water. She wanted to feel him wrap his arms around her, throw her into the water and dive in after her and swim out until it was deep enough to make love in the surf. 


End file.
